User blog:Killermoves/Daredevil vs Question
In the realm of Western comic books, none are as iconic when it comes to superheroes as masked vigilantes. While these street-level guys were not born of some alien planet sent to Earth before its destruction, intellectuals who came across immortal gods and sorcerers, nor are they hapless humans caught in some freak lab accident, they still make it up for their tenacity, ruthlessness, and an undying moral code in fighting criminals in every alley. And today we will be pitting two of the most famous street level vigilantes (besides Batman and the Punisher) in a battle to the death. Daredevil: The Man With No Fear vs Question: The Guy With No Face Its Red vs Blue, DC vs Marvel, to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Daredevil Matt Murdock was only 12 years old when he was diagnosed with permanent blindness after saving a blind man from a swerving truck with radioactive material. However, at the same time Matt was also gifted with an extraordinary ability. After strolling down the street one day he realized all of his other senses have heighten into extraordinary levels, letting him see a world that nobody else can describe. As he grew older Matt graduated into law school and started to train in martial arts with a fellow blind man named Sticks. On the day before his law school graduation Murdock's father , boxing fighter Johnathon "Battling Jack" Murdock, was beaten to death by the oder of criminal gangster "The Fixer" after failing to lose a fixed-match. After the death of his father, Matt opened up a law practice with his long-time Franklin "Foggy" Nelson to help innocent people in the court of law all after the while masquarading as Daredevil, "'''The Man Without Fear". As Daredevil, Matt utilizes his fighting skills and heighten senses to fight off criminal scums in the streets of New York. Weapons= * '''Multi-Purpose Cane: Daredevil's main weapon of choice. The Multi-Purpose Cane (aka DD’s Billy Club) can be transformed into different kinds of weapons such as a baton, nunchuck, staff, and manrikigusari (a long chain-like weapon with two weighted ends). Its strong cable can be used as a grappling hook to swing from building to building, as well as catch and even grapple an enemy. Daredevil can use the cane as a melee and a throwable weapon. He can throw his baton with enough force to break concrete. * Daredevil Suit: Although Daredevil used a variety of costumes, his most iconic one is the red suit. The horns on his costume are antennae that can pick up radio waves, allowing him to tap into police scanners everywhere. Matt's current suit is also fully bulletproof, fireproof, and fully insulated from electrical attacks (although prolong damage and tougher weapons can penetrate through it). |-|Powers= * Superhuman Sensory System: Even though he is blind, being exposed to radioactive isotope has drastically increased his other senses superhuman levels. So much so that he needed the tutelage of a mentor named the Stick to control and enhance them. The radiation and training gave him superhuman touch, hearing, taste, and smell. He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. His heightened senses allowed him to detect opponents even if they have disguised themselves or try to mask their own body signature (like odor, voice etc). Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. He can detect if a person is lying, easily track other people even with tracks that are weeks old, and illusions have no effect on him. ** A testament to the level of skill it requires Matt to even function would be seen when he fought Psylocke during the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, as she was overwhelmed when she tried to read his mind and found herself experiencing all the information he received through his superhuman senses, demonstrating the scale of psychological training required for Murdock to operate on a normal human level. * Radar and Sonar Sense: Matt can "see" the world around him in two ways. One is by tapping into solid surface and using the sound bouncing to see ala echolocation, and by emitting his own radioactive sonar waves which allows him to navigate without the need to use sound or to tap. These powers gives Matt a full range personal radar around him. Combined with his senses, Matt is able to perfectly map and construct his surroundings. * Telepathic Immunity: Combining both his indomitable will and a variety of mental resistance allows Matt to resist psychic intrusions and prevent his mind from being read. He's been able to resist the mind control of the Purple Man himself. |-|Physicality= * Peak Human Strength: Due to his control over his nervous system, as well as years honing his body, Daredevil is capable of feats such as tipping over a limo without straining, causally pick a man up and throw him, and easily break a man's leg and rupture skin with a single kick. He fought both Hyde and the Kingpin, who are known for their own strength, to a standstill. * Peak Human Speed: Besides his strength, his movement speed, agility and reaction time are also increased. He is capable of sprinting two city blocks in seconds, dodge automatic gunfire, and quickly hit a sniper with his billy club before he can fire. His greatest feat was when a gunman fired a pistol at him at point blank, and he was still able to react by quickly swatting the bullet back to the assassin. Even while injured, he could still deflect sniper bullets that Spider-Man could not. * Enhanced Stamina: In one iconic scene, Matt was able to hold his breath underwater for over 7 minutes. He can also physically exert himself for several hours before showing any signs of fatigue. * Enhanced Endurance: Although he can still be hurt and injured like a normal human being, Matt has an extremely high tolerance to pain. He can continue fighting even with serious injuries. He survived getting caught in a napalm explosion, resist the effects of a tranq dart, and getting shocked by Elektro. He survived scenarios such as falling off a multi-story building, getting hit by a car, getting burned by Typhoid Mary and even taking hits from the Kingpin. * Master Marksman: He is very skilled marksman who is capable of throwing his billy clubs with great speed and accuracy. Murdock also knows how to use most projectile-like weaponry such as throwing knives, shurikens, darts, bows and arrows, and firearms like sniper rifles in extreme situations. |-|Intelligence= * Highly Intelligent: Murdock's intelligence and brain functions have always been apparent; long before he was affected by radiation, his longterm midnight training, A+ morning schooling and little need of sleep is a testament to that. He is a talented lawyer who can manipulate and withstand tough mental arguments and a master detective and interrogator. However he is not perfect, as he has been outsmarted before by the likes of the Punisher (who personally owned him twice). * Stealth: He is a master ninjutsu expert and can easily sneak up on people. Sadly we don't see much feats of stealth from him but he's a trained ninja so there's that. Matt's martial skills are at a point where he was ranked by Stick as at least tenth degree black belt in ninjutsu, seeing as that was the art that Matt seems to have been trained in almost exclusively by Stick. * Highly Trained Martial Artist: Due to his former exercises with his father, and training with the master Stick, Daredevil has become adept in almost all forms of unarmed combat. He is adept in martial arts such as Boxing, Ninjutsu, Jui-jitsu, Aiki-Jujutsu, Savate, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo, Krav Maga, Silat, Karate, Capoeira, Eskrima, Aikido, Greco-Roman Wrestling and Pressure-Point Combat (which can paralyze limbs etc). Besides unarmed combat, he is also talented in armed combat such as staff fighting, flail fighting, and projectile throwing. He's even fought the likes of Captain America and Wolverine. |-|Weaknesses= * Certain environments can affect his senses. Rain deadens his super smell and snow lessens the range of his radar. Most famous is his weakness to high-pitch sound. Ultrasound at 120 decibels can severely weaken him, though it still won't render him unconscious, but enough to scramble his radar. * He can't detect magically-invisible enemies, although he can sense their interaction with the physical environment. Sadly, he can't sense ghosts. dd1.png|Daredevil getting shocked by Elektro during his earlier days. dd2.png|Daredevil throwing his cane with enough force to break concrete. dd3.png|Daredevil using his multi-purpose cane. dd4.png|Daredevil using his radar sense to dodge automatic fire. dd5.jpg|Daredevil vs Wolverine dd6.jpg|Matt bouncing a bullet back to its owner. Question The Question is the vigilante protector of Hub City. As an alter ego of famed reporter Vic Sage (who's actual real name is Charles Victor Szasz), the Question fights criminals and corrupt politicians in what is considered to be the most corrupt city in the DC Universe (even beating Gotham City). Vic grew up in an orphanage and saw first hand the poverty and the corruption that he and his fellow orphans had to endure. He started working as a reporter to focus on crime, all the while donning a costume to take down those he couldn't report or touch. The mask he wears to disguise his face is made of an experimental material called pseudoderm. Sage is driven by a deep personal quest for philosophical meaning, which has taken him through both objectivism and zen; in some versions he is portrayed as a paranoid conspiracy theorist. Aristotle Rodor is his closest friend and mentor, although his teachers have included Richard Dragon and Lady Shiva. Myra Fermin is his most frequent love interest. During 52, when Sage was dying of lung cancer, he trained Renee Montoya as his successor and she eventually replaced him. Weapons= * Pseudoderm Mask: Made up of an experimental substance, the pseudoderm mask perfectly hides the Question's face, almost making it transparent while not hampering his ability to see and breath. Besides being a mask, pseuoderm also acts as a layer of defense, being able to hold off physical blows and even low-caliber bullets to the head (seen in the first O'Neil issue where the Question was badly beaten and shot and still had an intact face). It's also lead-lined to give another layer of protection and prevent Superman from using his x-ray vision on it. The mask's transparency is also pretty horrifying to look at for many, giving him a Batman-like power to scare people. It can only be removed with a special gas or spray. * Suit and Fedora: Vic's hat and suit is made up of special material that changes color when the same gas is applied. During the Brave and the Bold series, his suit is lined with bulletproof kevlar armor for protection. * Specialized Gas: At one point during the 52 series, Vic Sage ended up getting locked up by his enemies in a cell. He managed to escape by using a special gas to completely cloak himself from their eyes. And when they got close to investigate, he then promptly beat them up before finally getting out. It is unknown if this is the same gas he use on his face and suit. |-|Powers= * Dragon-Style Kung Fu: Vic Sage trained rigorously under famed martial artist Richard Dragon, who was the same guy who PT'd the goddamn Batman when Bane broke his back. Although Dragon didn't taught Sage everything he knew, the things he taught the Question was enough to turn him into a formidable fighter. He handled himself pretty well during his second fight with Lady Shiva, a female fighter who is faster than the Batman (although Sage still got his ass kicked in the end). Sage's kung fu allowed him to own militarymen, attack dogs and even an army of mutated animal men using only his body as a weapon. * Enhanced Senses: His training in dragon-style kung fu also taught him to detect small minute details around him. He can easily sense movement in the air even without the need to hear or see, making sneaking behind him difficult. * Zen Powers and Urban Shamanism: Throughout the years, the Question has adopted many forms of mysticism that basically translate to superpowers. His training with Richard Dragon has taught him chi-manipulation and mental techniques that allows him to be immune to pain and even help him heal wounds and broken bones. Along the line, he also learned street shamanism that gives him a multitude of abilities such as being able to track down people, spy on some individuals, see dead people, and give him some form of x-ray vision. He can even travel straight to the astral plane and basically become a ghost. ** When he's in his astral form, he is basically invisible, intangible and invulnerable, but still able to operate machines, and even hurt and kill enemies. In order to travel to the astral plane, the Question has to be in a place where he can focus his mind and spirit. |-|Physicality= * Peak Human Strength: Sage is a pretty strong man for his age. Although not having traditional superhuman strength, he is still strong enough to break bone, bash through walls, and even kick a car hard enough to move it and disrupt someone's aim. He is strong enough to take on the superhuman Volk, army of mutated human-animal hybrids, and another unnamed superhuman thug. His punches and kicks are strong enough to damage and knock down armored soldiers called the Subterraneans. * Peak Human Speed: Like many street-level vigilantes in the DC Universe, the Question can easily dodge automatic fire, catch up to a speeding car or a helicopter, and disarm other gunmen even if they have already drawn their guns. He was once fast enough to take out two guys before they can shoot him (and one of them was at his back). The Question can travel so fast, that two cops couldn't even follow him with their own eyes. His greatest feat however, was when he deflected several pistol fired from multiple directions with a meat cleaver. * Enhanced Stamina: Sage's drive to fight crime is so strong in fact, that the guy patrolled his city for thirty-six hours straight. He can continue his activities even with multiple hard injuries on him. He was even shot once but still kept on running. Hard blows to the head doesn't faze him anymore. * Enhanced Endurance: One clear example of the Question's durability happened during his first meeting with Lady Shiva. Their first fight ended with Lady Shiva defeating him and then letting her goons continue to beat him afterwards. They broke every bone in his body (ala Nicky Santoro) and shot him in the head before dumping his carcass into the ocean. But for some miraculous reason, the Question survived through sheer grittiness and diving reflex. This however, is just one of the Question's feats of durability, as he's survived being shot multiple times before, falling from high buildings, getting caught in nearby dynamite explosions, and hits from superhumans and master martial artists. * Master Marksman: Easy to say, the Question is one hell of a marksman. He's been able to use ordinary stuffs as accurate throwing projectiles like a lamp or a disk to disarm or knock out an enemy. He once used a gun to quickly draw and shoot someone who was going to slit his child's throat. He also knows how to use machine guns and rocket launchers. |-|Intelligence= * Highly Intelligent: As a world-class reporter, detective and vigilante, the Question has a very high fight IQ. He can easily tell if a person is setting him up, figures the identity of people he’s been tracking, and finding enemy weaknesses that he can exploit. He once even persuaded a whole gang to turn against their leader, use subliminal messaging on a television set to trick an enemy, defeated the Riddler by using his own mental problems, used lead on his mask to counter Superman’s x-ray vision, and tricked the Mikado Killer to stop his crimes. ** His principles, overconfidence, and a large amount of Dunning-Krueger effect has affected his intellect and judgment before. For example, Sage once went to investigate a series of murders committed on African-Americans, and went on to believe that a racist private eye was behind the killings. Little did he knew that evidence didn't actually point to that racist nor was it motivated by racism. * Stealth: Like that other bat-themed vigilante, the Question has used stealth to defeat his enemies. He can easily sneak up on a group of people, is a master of disguise, take out people stealthily, use dummies to trick his enemies, and even pull up a Batman. He can sneak up on some very talented people like Renee Montoya (even as she was looking at a reflective surface) and even Nightwing himself (who was trained by Batman and was one of the foremost exerpts in stealth in the DC Universe). * Very Creative: Like his analogue Rorschach, the Question is pretty much capable of using everyday objects and even his own environment to defeat his opponents. He’s been able to use simple things as lampshades and chairs as weapons, use common machinery to beat his enemies, and even use an entire city to his advantage. |-|Weaknesses= * Of all the characters in comic, none has been as philosophical as the Question. He's had a rotating personality of principles that ranged from being an objectivist, to becoming a zen master, and then finally an urban shaman (basically a modern-day hippie). In some cases the guy's even been depicted as a conspiracy theorist. Basically, all of these beliefs turned him into somewhat a bit of a loon. Q1.png|The Question's H2H combat. q2.png|The Question fighting off a pack of mutated animal-humans with his kung fu. q3.png|The Question outwitting the Riddler. q5.png|The Question cutting bullets with a meat cleaver. q6.png|The Question fighting Psychopomp in the Astral Plane. q7.png|Sage's durability tested against a superhuman mutant. X-Factors Training= It's difficult to say which between these two have the better training. Daredevil has an advantage because he was trained by himself, his dad and by the Stick since he was a young boy. His training with Stick gave him numerous knowledge in various forms of martial arts. The only problem is that most of his training are focused mostly on physical combat and controlling his upgraded senses. The Question is mostly self-taught before receiving training from Richard Dragon. His training was very short compared to Daredevil's, but make it up for it by variety. Not only did Richard taught him physical martial arts, but also in magical/mystical techniques such as chi manipulation, supernatual mysticism etc. |-|Experience= Of the two, Daredevil seems to have a larger pool of iconic enemies he has fought and defeated. Like seriously look at his fight record; the guy has fought Black Panther, Punisher, Taskmaster, Iron Fist, Captain America, Sabretooth, Winter Soldier, Deadpool, Wolverine and Moon Knight to a standstill. He's even outshot the villain Bullseye who is known for his superhuman accuracy. Matt has duelled the Kingpin, a guy who can easily smash concrete, numerous times. The Question also has his fair share of battles with human and superhuman opponents, but his is far fewer than Daredevil's. The Question's greatest feat in combat was when he took on Lady Shiva for a second time (and even in that he still got his ass kicked). The only infamous individuals in the DCU that the Question has fought were Lady Shiva, Volk, Psychopomp, Riddler, some Alien Invasion, and that's about it. |-|Versatility= For all his achievements, Daredevil's career can be described by two words: fists and kicks. There's no denying that Daredevil has fought more opponents than the Question but most of them were slug fests. While he has a tactical mind and has defeated opponents through strategy, most, if not all, of his achievements were done either in the court or in a fistfight. While being a warrior focused mostly on physical combat is cool and all, it will leave said warrior in a pinch if he's up against an opponent who doesn't do "traditional sock em-up" (which isn't that good for Daredevil since the Question's astral form is basically untouchable by Matt's martial arts). The Question has done feats that are more varied than Daredevil that consist not just fistfights but also mental and supernatural battles. He himself has tricked cunning serial killers, outwitted the super-smart Riddler, killed Psychopomp in a astral-psychic battle, and even stalked friggin Nightwing himself (who's a master of stealth personally trained by Batman). |-|Sex Appeal= A guy in a tight red leather suit vs a man in a classy suit and fedora. Seriously its up to you. If you like leather and tight BDSM playtimes with cables and canes, or love being respected by a sweet gentlemen who always "tips his fedora", you know who ya want. Read First * Battle takes place in a neutral urban setting of Los Angeles. The Question and Daredevil will be on top of a large building, with a considerable distance between them. None of them will be given any downtime at the start of the battle, but they are free to retreat and use the city for their advantage. * This will be the Question before his body finally deteriorated due to lung cancer, and Daredevil during the Avengers v X-Men War. Battle It was midnight in Los Angeles, and even as the night sky was dark and filled with stars, the city was still awake and breathing with life. Large skyscrapers towered over the neon bright streets below, and all kinds of nocturnal people walked and drove all around. And in the midst of the crowd, the deviants of the city peddled their business. The drug pushers, prostitutes, thugs and gangsters also roamed the city. In fact, they practically own the streets, as the night belonged to them and no one cared enough to disturb them. But one scum of the city was not that lucky tonight. The man ran as fast as he can in the streets, bumping other people off with no care or discretion. His face was wrecked with panic, sweat was pouring all over him, and he was screaming frantically for someone to help him. As he ran for his life, he tried his best to keep track of his pursuer, but he wasn’t looking over his shoulder or at his back as he ran; he was actually looking above. The man that was chasing him wasn’t in the street, the scum knew to look out for him in the rooftops, balconies, poles and windows. The scum felt like he was a rabbit being chased by a hawk in the sky. For the man who was chasing him was no man at all, it was the Devil himself. As he ran, the scum saw an alley he thought might save him. He made the turn and quickly disappeared from the road. He continued running through the alley, hoping and praying that the sudden turn gave his pursuer the slip. But he came to a dead end when he faced a large metal fence. He tried to climb it but he was too heavy and he kept slipping and falling back to the ground. And then his fear finally caught up with him. Said fear fell from the sky and appeared right in front of him. The man was dressed in a tight red suit, with red voids as eyes, and large horns sticking on his head. It was the Devil who came for his soul. ****** The vigilante known as Daredevil slowly approached the scum. His blank eyes were fixated on him and it seems like darkness engulfed every inch where he walked. And as he got closer, the scum can only look surprised and confused before trying to crawl away from Daredevil. But Daredevil caught up with him; grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up above his head with superhuman strength. “I’m not gonna repeat myself…” Daredevil growled with a harsh and sinister tone. “I want to know where the drugs are. Where they are kept. And who your boss is…” But Daredevil noticed something different during the interrogation. The scum wasn’t scared as they usually are when he’s asking them questions; he was more confused and actually slightly pissed. “Who the fuck are you? And how many of you costumed freaks are out there?” the scum finally spoke. “Freaks?” Daredevil asked to himself. “And why is this guy not scared of me. Haven’t I been chasing him for several minutes on the street? The scum then pointed something at Daredevil’s back, and when Matt Murdock glanced over his shoulder, he saw another man standing in there with smoke emanating from him. Daredevil was slightly startled after noticing that the man didn’t have a face. It was some faceless guy wearing a suit, tie and a fedora. He was the Devil that was chasing this scum, and the person that the latter was actually afraid of, not Daredevil. And as the faceless figure approached Daredevil, Matt kept vigilant since the guy’s lack of facial features made it difficult to discern his intention. “I was chasing that piece of shit first, you overgrown Elmo,” The Question said. “Hand him over to me because whatever he knows is vital for this investigation I’m making.” “Go fix your face first and go back to your prom, freak,” Daredevil replied. “You both can go fuck yourselves,” the scum suddenly interrupted. Daredevil saw a slow grin suddenly rise up in the scum’s face as he shifted his eyes back to the streets. When Daredevil himself gave a look, he saw gangsters and thugs started flooding into the alley. Daredevil and the Question prepared themselves as they are surrounded by criminals from all sides. “Ya’ll are fucked. YOU HEAR ME?! FUCKED!” the scum laughed before Daredevil knocked him out with a headbutt. Facing the mob of criminals all around them, the vigilantes know that they had to set aside whatever distrust they have and work together. “Hope you can fight well in those tights you’re wearing,” The Question said. “You shoulda gotten properly dressed first before leaving the house with your wife’s red gimp suit still on.” “Says the guy dressed like Al Capone,” Daredevil retorted back. “If you want to teach me on picking costumes, work on yourself first. You look like an old jazz singer from the fucking 30s.” And with that sentence, Daredevil and the Question finally started the fight. Daredevil easily leapt through the mob, gracefully jumping above their heads and landing behind them in grace. He threw his cane at them and it bounced off the walls, hitting five guys all at once. One thug tried to punch him with a hook, but Daredevil easily leaned away and dodged it, before sending that thug flying with a butterfly kick. Another tried to tackle him but Daredevil caught him in his arms, lifts him on top of his head and threw it right back at the mob, taking out another five thugs. The Question didn’t have the same grace as Daredevil’s, but his raw strength and brute force was effective nonetheless. He easily punched a guy right in the jaw, making him fly several feet away. Another tried to swing at him with a baseball bat, but he sent him flying too with a sidekick. The Question then grabbed a broken wooden chair just lying there and used it to subsequently bludgeon two other hapless gangsters. But the Question didn’t saw this thug who suddenly whipped his pistol and aimed it at him. And as he pulled the trigger, Daredevil managed to yank the unwitting Question out of the way with his cable. He then threw his billy club right at the gunman’s face, knocking him out. “You’re welcome by the way,” Daredevil bragged. But the Question quickly noticed another thug behind Daredevil, ready to plunge a knife on his skull. The vigilante threw his hat at the thug’s face, stunning him so Daredevil can turn around and punch him in the face. “You were saying?” Question replied with a snark. With their backs facing each other, they continued to fight the remaining thugs. The Question managed to grab a guy by his jacket and swung him towards Daredevil’s kick. Daredevil too bicycle kicked a guy in the face which made him stumble towards the Question who then judo throw him to the ground. Their combined might was too much for the mob, and soon the criminals retreated. Daredevil dusted his suit off and was going to thank the Question, but the guy wasted no time in going back to work. The Question started interrogating the scum again, and this time the latter wasn’t having any of the good cop treatment. “Where are the drugs?!” The Question yelled before kneeing the guy in the balls. The guy screamed in agony as the Question continued to yell at him. “Easy there fella!” Daredevil can only say as he watched the Question beat the scum to a bloody pulp. The latter have had enough and quickly divulged everything he knew. “Good…” The Question said as he threw the guy like a ragdoll to a wall. To Matt’s horror, the scum’s body smashed the wall so hard that it broke his spine. It didn’t kill him but Daredevil can see that the Question gave that guy permanent damage. He is not going to be able to walk again. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!” Daredevil said as he grabbed the Question by the shoulder. The Question shrugged his hand off of him and replied, “He’s a criminal. He chose this path in his life and so he should know the consequences that he’s gotten himself into.” “We don’t do this!” Matt said in disgust. “They are criminals yes, but this isn’t solving anyone problems. We should be helping these people not…” But the Question interrupted him, saying, “There are only two people in this world. The people who chose to live in peace and be good to one another. And these scums who chose to commit crime and cause chaos. I do not pity him. He chose to live in violence and as such he is treated with violence.” Daredevil saw that this guy had a twisted sense of philosophy. Better yet, Matt knew that the Question is pretty much clinically insane and should not be working as a vigilante. But Vic Sage knew what he believed in, and for him, this soft high-and-mighty leather man should get the hell out of his way. There was no stopping it, both these guys lost the respect they had for each other during the fighting. Another fight was inevitable. ****** Having had enough talking, Daredevil finally acted by pushing the Question to a wall with a palm strike. He then threw his billy club at his face in the hopes of finishing this early, but the Question dodged it and retaliated by kicking Daredevil’s ankles with a sweeping kick. Daredevil just casually leaped in the air and landed his foot right on the Question’s head. The faceless vigilante fell on his knees from that strike, and Daredevil stood above him saying, “Give it up. You are nothing. And I will get you the help you obviously needed.” “Help this…” The Question said as he clicked a button on his belt that released a thick smoke that surrounded him. Although Daredevil cannot be affected by any smoke, it did surprise him long enough for the Question to uppercut him in the jaw. The faceless vigilante then high-tailed away from there; easily climbing through the building and into the rooftops. Daredevil watched the Question go, and he called for 911 to pick the broken and wounded criminal lying motionless and pleading at his feet. He then vowed to him that he’ll get this psycho off the streets. The Question, who moments ago was chasing a criminal, was now being pursued himself. Daredevil on the other hand, proved too fast and agile as he quickly gained on the Question. He leaped to the air and landed in front of him, completely stopping him in his tracks. Daredevil wanted to give this guy another chance to surrender but he knew he wasn’t going to take it. And so he gave the Question another punch to the face which made him fall off the roof. The Question managed to grab a flag pole though before he gets splattered unto the streets, and swung himself back to the roof. He tried to give Daredevil another sidekick, but the man with no fear was just too fast, and quickly dodged and countered with a spinning roundhouse. The Question was getting his ass kicked by this superior fighter on a cold and damp rooftop, but he didn’t let it bother him. Instead, the Question started putting his mind into more focus, using a mental technique to dull the pain away. Daredevil tried to give the Question another roundhouse kick, but the latter caught it and he threw Daredevil unto another building. Matt landed with a loud thud on the concrete roof, but quickly got back to his feet in one move. He focused his senses back to where the Question was at but he seemed to have disappeared. Daredevil scanned the environment and knew that the Question was hiding in the shadows. But Matt knew more of the shadows that Vic would ever be. With the use of his radar and sonar senses, he deduced where the Question is at. “I know you’re in here so there’s no use in hiding,” Daredevil said. “You think darkness is your friend. You merely adapted to it. I have grown all of my life in darkness. I have welcomed it… befriended it… and was consumed by it…” And then, Daredevil sensed a broken-up lamp heading his way, which he quickly caught with his hand. He saw the Question scurrying around like a rat in the darkness, and with no second though Daredevil threw the lamp back at him. The Question was caught off guard as the lamp smashed right into his head with superhuman force; only the pseudoderm mask stopping it from possibly killing him. But it was too late for him to react as Daredevil followed it up with another kick. And while the Question managed to roll out of the way, the sudden attack surprised him and resulted in him losing his balance and falling into a roof window. Daredevil saw the Question disappeared into that hole and he quickly followed suit. Daredevil landed on a seemingly large store that contained guns. It seems that the place that they were fighting on was actually a military-grade firearm store. He then saw Vic appear in front of him now armed to the teeth with pistols and machine guns. “Hasta la vista,” the Question said as he blasted at Daredevil with a pistol on his left hand and a submachine gun on his right. Daredevil saw the bullets fly towards him, and he knew that while it was possible, it won’t be that easy to dodge them all. Gracefully and beautifully, he flipped in the air, bounced off the walls, somersaulted into tables and rolled in the ground, desperately trying to dodge all of the Question’s attacks. The Question continued to pump lead after lead after lead, but Daredevil was just too fast. Finally, the guns were empty, and the Question dropped them all to the ground in defeat. Daredevil finally got his boots on the ground and gave a sigh of relief. He felt proud of dodging most of the bullets at such close quarters, and he knew it was a new record for him. Some bullets graced and did hit him but his armor blocked them all off. Daredevil now faced the seemingly defeated Question and smiled. “You finally gave up?” he asked. “G-go to hell,” The Question said in exhaustion. “So be it,” Daredevil said before launching himself in the air again and attempt to ax kick the Question. It was time to finally wrap up this fight once and for all. Daredevil still can’t believe he ended up fighting his fellow superhero tonight, but from what he had learned during the Civil War, nobody can really be trusted. But to his surprise, his kick only went through the Question like he was kicking air. He turned around and saw The Question just standing there unfazed. “What’s the matter? You tired or something?” The Question teased. Daredevil replied by sending another sidekick but again his attack just went through the Question. The figure of the vigilante soon evaporated, and Daredevil looked around anxiously as the faceless vigilante somehow vanished into thin air. He used all of his sonar and radar sense, desperately trying to track down Vic Sage but to no use. Matt then felt a punch thrown at him from out of nowhere, knocking him down. He turned around, but no one was there. He felt yet another kick land on his spine, but as he spun back to retaliate, he saw no one. Daredevil, known throughout his life as the man without fear, was feeling a bit scared at the moment. And then, the Question’s disembodied voice was heard echoing through the room. “Your armor is pretty tough; I give you that. I guess I’m going to be needing more than just fists and guns…” “WHERE ARE YOU!!!” Daredevil yelled at the air. “It’s a little trick I learned waaaaay back,” The Question’s voice said. “Observing your actions, you’re fighting style, and how you mentioned that ‘you lived your whole life in darkness’ and I knew I wasn’t going to beat you, at least traditionally anyways. You’re stronger and faster, but what really bothered me is your metahuman senses. I know you are blind but it felt like you have eyes all around you, and I just can’t hit you whatsoever. I knew I had to do something, so I turned to a little bit of magic.” “Magic?” Daredevil thought, and that one thought was enough to force him to retreat. He knew that with the Question’s disappearance and magic being mentioned, he can’t possibly prolong this fight any further. He has to get away, get back to his allies, and find another way to track and take out this bastard. But the Question’s wasn’t going to have that. It took him a lot of time and effort to pull off this plan. All he needed was to get away from Daredevil and buy him just a few couple of minutes to use his powers and separate his soul from his body. It was its astral form that was fighting Daredevil now; the only way he knew that could defeat this metahuman. As Daredevil scrambled to escape the room by jumping through the window, the Question knew he had to finish this now since he won’t be having another chance. Like a ghost, he swooped in and grabbed Daredevil by the throat. Daredevil tried desperately to get off and get away, but it was no use since he was fighting an enemy that just wasn’t there to begin with. From above, one can see Daredevil struggling against am invisible foe as the latter choke the life out of him. As Vic Sage’s grip tightened, Daredevil started to lose consciousness, before his mind finally goes black. The Question then picked Daredevil up and chuck him off the rooftop, and the vigilante crashed fatally on the street below to the horrors of the pedestrians. The Question them tipped his hat silently on his defeated opponent, and walked away into the night. Winner: The Question Expert’s Opinion It was a close fight, and I had to use a tie-breaker. But in the end, while Daredevil was stronger, faster and had better weapons and armor, he was no much against the Question’s mystical powers and intellect. It was only a matter of time before the Question learns Daredevil’s weakness with his detective skills and use his urban shamanistic powers to finish him off. Again, Daredevil has better physicality no doubt, but the Question was no slouch either and this bought him just enough time to use his powers unto Daredevil. Category:Blog posts